Saving Roxas rewrite
by FirerixPhoenix8139
Summary: Roxas, a young wolf pup in his mind "abandoned" when his pack and mother where killed during the night. He still holds a grudge on people getting to close to him in fear they will get hurt, but will a certain someone come around and break that wall of fear? or will he forever be scarred? (AkuVen, LeRoku, VanRoku, Soiku, Van X OC) Rate might go up, blood, violence and sexual
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the rewrite of the original Saving Roxas if you haven't read my other one its totally fine.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! And names so no touchy!

Enjoy!

~Saving Roxas Prologue

Roxas a young wolf pup was currently laying down by his mother's brown fur to keep warm from the mountains prickling icy fingers as the night wind swept through his blond fur ruffling it up a bit in the process. His pack lived on Upper Xaznic Mountain far away from civilization; they were preparing to leave for River Falles the next day since this years litter was bigger than ever they had for over 4 years so they wanted to save the pup's from the harsh coldness and go to the warm/ slightly cold but not to much River Falles since it was still winter. Once everyone was ready to retire for the night some digging holes in the snow for a makeshift bed or just simply walk around in circles then plop down; his mother picked him up from the scruff of his neck to set him in front of her paws then laying her head down on top of him for maximized heat.

"Good night Roxas, love you," His mothers sweet voice flowed through his slightly floppy ears.

"Night, night momma I wuv you too," Roxas said drowsily falling to sleep immediately after he said those words. Silence waved through the air as all creatures on the mountain slept soundly, but one couldn't be so sure…

BANG- BANG!

A series of gunshots were breaking through the peaceful night. All the wolves jumped up slightly confused from the sudden noise but they stood to long as bullets met there body's making them howl in agony. When the first bullet went off Roxas mother Areith grabbed him by his neck and ran from the sight as Roxas started whimpering.

"Roxas it'll be alright I'm- (BANG) AH!" Areith fell to the ground when a bullet went right through her left rear leg, as she was falling she threw Roxas so that he wouldn't be crushed by her weight, the young pup stood up and was about to run over to her.

"ROXAS NO RUN!" She growled as a figure was looming over her.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU C'MON ON!" Roxas whimpered as the figure got closer to his fallen mother.

"ROXAS G- (BANG)" Roxas watched in horror as his mother's blood shot out from her head and fell limply to the ground staining the pure white snow.

"Heh, Dirty mongrels, don't even see why they even walk the earth," The man kicked his life less mother repeatedly till Roxas had enough even she's dead and gone he wasn't going to let him keep beating her, so he barked and barked at the man.

"Hey there kiddo," The man smirked his golden eyes sparkling with mischief, "I didn't see you there, you mad for me killing your mommy? HA you'll be joining her also," The man lifted the gun in Roxas face clicking off the safety, Roxas felt a little woosy like the world was spinning around him not once in a million years did he think he was going to die like this.

BANG!

Everything went black.

**~Saving Roxas~**

Cliffhanger! XD You'll just have to see the next chapter! I hope you like this one instead of the other! :D I will tell you now that this will have humor even though its genre is Hurt/Comfort and Family cuz it is but its going to be funny but angsty a little... Wait why am I telling you this? Your supposed to see what happens! * slams head on desk repeatedly *

Axel: Yeah well… While she's getting a concussion REVIEW! PLEASE! she just needs at least 4 to 5 reviews to continue heck even 3 but please review!

(Saving Roxas cast) See ya!

Firerix~


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG sorry for the late update I didn't think it would've taken this long to write this PLUS I've been practicing so much on my Cello my fingers started stinging (I have like back-to-back performances in two different places and an audition to practice for -_-) and plus some collage courses that are really kicking me right now so that equals: No time to write. So for this I made this extra long it was supposed to be in two parts but this would have been a little too short so to say I'm sorry for the late update enjoy the long chapter… until I can rack my brain around for a 3****rd**** chapter. :)**

**Takes22Tango: Yeah and to think I hate blood XD I don't if Roxy got shot you gotta read this chapter to find out! ^_~ I'm glad you like this it was so hard to write this chapter I've been working on it for weeks now! And I think my delete button needs a break lol! Thanks for your review I hope you like this one sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: My grammar sucks :P I'm going to try to correct as much as I can on it though! Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 2 **

**Save Me**

A blonde wolf tackled the hunter to the ground right when the trigger was pulled causing the bullet to be redirected to the ground instead of the younger wolf.

"Heh, you think you can play savoir huh, wolfy? Well I have some news for you, you scumbag I'm not going down without a fight!" The man picked up his fallen gun while the wolf was still on him and jerked the gun to hit the wolf but the wolf jumped away swiftly growling deep in its throat with its pearly white canines glistening in the moonlight and its ears thrown back flat against its head as he eyed the man before him… Then he realized something,

"_Wait…Did he just…call me a scumba- oh HELL no!" _The wolf's growls became more threatening as he once again jumped the man back to the ground when he was reloading his gun, why he waited this long he had no idea. Once he pushed him to the ground the wolf clawed at his face leaving a long scar on his right cheek, then feeling daring he scraped out the mans left eye without mercy. The blonde wolf backed off the man smirking to himself as he surveyed his handiwork on the hunter, said hunter, was rolling around in the snow screaming, throwing curses with thick blood rolling down his hands and onto staining the pristine white snow hands as he clutched his eye socket.

Not wanting to waste anymore time the wolf ran picking up the fainted pup in between his jaws in the process and running into the thick forest. After about 12 minutes of running non-stop through the forest jumping logs and fallen tree's alike, and crossing into different territories to get home the wolf stopped abruptly just realizing what was off about this territory…Something that he couldn't really pinpoint… He knew he was somewhere on Upper Xaznic Mountain but…Something was off he didn't know what that's when he looked down on the snow seeing thousands of abnormal big paw prints it almost looked like…

"_CRAP SABERTOOTH!" _So that was what it was, the big long fanged-dangerous-murderous-supposed-to-be-extinct 42 million years ago-ice aged cats- territory…Great. The lost wolf turned around in a circle his big blue eyes scanning his surroundings just to see if a Saber was around him just waiting to jump at him; not seeing any he let out a sigh of relief and continued walking briskly through the tuff rapid terrain, how could they live in part of the mountain he had no idea. It was mostly ragged rocks and stones and dead fallen trees! How was anyone _supposed_ to get through without jabbing either their foot, hove, or paw in a rock or pricked by sharp stones?!

SNAP!

The wolf whirled around as fear coursed through his veins but nothing was there, odd. He could have sworn he heard something behind him, then he looked under his front paw and saw a twig under it that made the snap, feeling absolutely stupid for scaring himself half to death the wolf turned back around and kept on walking only to hit into something big and furry, and very muscular if I might add… He didn't remember that being there the wolf looked up only to be faced with not one but _3 _Sabertooth's; their long fangs resting on their jaws or more like _below _their jaws with deep growls coming from their throats ready for a deafening roar to slip out. The poor blonde wolf eyes almost popped out of his scull his ears where pressed freighting down flat on his head, his once flowing tail was curled in between his legs; the only things running through his mind where

Oh…

My…

God…

I'm…

So…

Freakin…

DEAD!

Chuckling nervously the wolf started backing up when the Saber's started inching towards him but that was short lived as the wolf's backside hit into a tree…He was done for, that was until a thought came to him of his mate.

"_AXEL HELP ME!"_ He screamed in his head to his mate using telepathy that occurred when he mated to the other wolf.

"_AHHH!"_

"_Axel?"_

"_What the hell Ventus! Why'd you have to scream like a banshee?! I was currently having the best dream in my life," _Ventus could almost hear the pout in his lovers voice and he also seemed to notice that he dreamt a lot about things…Such as doing naughty things to him, that's for another time.

"_Can you come get me I'm…uh, kinda stuck?"_

"_What do you mean "you're stuck"? The last time you were stuck was when you thought you where small enough to go through a hole in the tree and ended up getting stuck in it. What did you do this time?"_

"_The last time that was an accident and you know it! I merely _SLIPED _on a wet leaf,"_

"_Uh-huh riiight,"_

"_Its true!"_

"_Didn't you say you where stuck or something? I would really like to get back to that dream I was having until _somebody _decided to interrupt it and also where are you you've been gone for almost the whole day?"_

"…"

"_Ven?"_

"_S-sabertooth territory…"_

Him and Axel have been mates for over 6 years they met during mating season when female wolves where going into heat and them being horny and not attracted to females met in River Falles where they concealed their love and became mates the very next day. It seemed like a huge rush for them when they just met the day before and split ties with each other, then mating season came around again both running into each other at River Falles there they confessed that they couldn't stop thinking about each other and once again concealed their love and became mates, but now Axel felt like he wanted to strangle Ventus.

"_A-Axel?" _Ventus said into his mind after a long pause of silence, he physically cringed when Axel's voice did come back into his mind.

"_WHAT THE HELL?! VENTUS HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN THERE?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO GO DOWN THERE!" _Axel's screaming almost made him whimper at the growl that came after his…err statement? But he refrained not giving the Saber's the thought that they actually scared him cause he wasn't scared…not in the slightest.

"_It was an accident I swear! I was saving-"_

"_Who were you saving now?! It better not be a damn squirrel like the last time Ventus! I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT IS I-" _Axel stopped his rant and took a deep breath he was sure if he didn't stop he would have said something that he will really regret. _"Stay there and don't try anything stupid…I love you," _Ventus beamed when he heard his mate say he loved him it always made him fuzzy inside.

"_I wont, I love you too…And can you please hurry I don't feel like being catnip right now,"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm coming,"_

**Axel's POV**

Axel bolted out of his and Ventus den out into the snowy winter air; he cursed everything around him (mostly Ventus) for making him come out of such a nice dream and out into the cold... to save Ventus from a Sabertooth... Peachy. Growling deep in his throat, Axel ran as fast as he could through the snow to Lower part of Xaznic Mountain to the other forest called Vibes Myrkurs. Legend had it that once you go in you never come out, even if you just walked 3 steps in and then decided to turn around to get out, 3 steps is like a hundred miles away. About 6 years ago during the time Axel and Ventus mated, a group of Ghost Hunters went in to the forest just to see if the legend was true about Demons, Axel and Ventus tried to stop them from going in but they promptly ignored them and walked into the forest anyway. That was the last time Axel and Ventus saw the group.

Finally Axel ran straight through the forest without stopping, he's been in this forest many of times he actually has friends that live in it. Once he came to a certain tree and barked up at it, until a few minutes of not getting a reply Axel started to get antsy.

"TERRA, ZACK, LEON GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

"What the heck man? Do you not know what time it is?" A midnight black wolf jumped down out of the tree with his ears lopsided, he let out a huge yawn showing all of his prize canines.

"Yes, I know what time it is Zack, I need you guys help,"

"What happened now?" It was more of a commanding voice came and two brunette wolves jumped out of the tree landing gracefully next to Zack.

"Ventus decided he would go to the Sabertooth territory,"

"HE WHAT?!" The wolves said in unison, which woke them up.

"That's what I said! He said he was 'saving' someone,"

"Well, we better get going, Saber's don't usually stand around to stalk they usually just pounce when they see something,"

"That is if their not hungry," With that being said the four wolves ran out of Vibes Myrkurs forest in a blur.

**Ventus POV**

Ventus was scared to death… The little puppy in his mouth hadn't even stirred one bit, which he was grateful for but what he wasn't so grateful for was that the two other Sabertooths started circling the tree he was pinned against by the other one.

Ventus decided that maybe if he sang they would get sleepy but of course not all his plans work, "S-soft k-kitty warm k-kitty little ball of fu-"

ROAR!

"AHHHHH!" Ventus screamed with the still roaring Saber in front of him.

**Axel's POV**

Axel and the other's stopped immediately when they heard a lions roar mixed with a muffled scream of Ventus, a million thoughts went through his head as he thought of what could be happening to his mate, he took off running full sprint possibly faster than a cheetah towards the sound blocking out the voices of his friends calling his name

All he wanted to know was if his mate was okay.

**Ventus POV**

Ventus freaked out and ran to the right thinking he could get away but got wind smacked out of him as a Sabertooth rammed into his side, he lost grip of the young wolf in his mouth sending it into the snow causing the puppy to wake up instantly from being dowsed in the freezing snow. Ventus was pinned to the ground by a Saber its long claws sinking into his fur making him whimper; to the young pup it was Déjà vu all over again, seeing someone else get hurt because of him, he started whimpering uncontrollably until he couldn't take it anymore.

HOWL

**Axel's POV**

As Axel was running he heard a small howl come from the direction he was heading to. It sounded closer meaning that he was almost there quite frankly, he couldn't wait till he got there so that he could let out some steam on the Saber's that were trying to harm his mate; if their was even a _scratch _on him all hell was going to break lose.

All he didn't know was how right he was.

"_AXEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Ventus voice screamed in his head, he almost tripped on his paws when relief washed over him.

"_I'm coming I'm almost there!"_

"_Hurry up…Please, it hurts," _Axel's whole body went numb at those words then with a burst of anger Axel's eyes turned from the beautiful emerald to jet black, his claws grew longer than normal, his canines turned into fangs, his body heat shot up to what felt like a thousand degrees.

He was beyond pissed.

**Ventus POV**

Roxas stopped howling after a Sabertooth deemed him annoying Ventus watched as a Sabertooth swiped its humongous paw over his small body sending him flying into a tree successfully making him black out again, Ventus struggled against the paws that had him to the ground biting at the legs of the Saber but to no avail; until that is, it was sent flying off of him by a wolf that strangely looked like Axel. The only thing that seemed out of the norm was that Axel was on…Fire?

But he did have time to dwell on Axel, he ran over to the young pup wincing in the process he was almost there until a Saber blocked his path growling loudly. Ventus just about had enough of this, ignoring the pain on his belly when the Saber was going to rip open his stomach. Ventus lunged at the cat's throat clamping down on its jugular with all his strength as the Saber tried to shake him off of him while hitting Ven's body with its sharp claws reopening some of the scratches that where already trying to heal. Ventus bit down harder till he felt his bottom jaw meet his top, then the Saber fell limp in his mouth; _finally its like they have a never ending lifespan, _Ventus thought as he let go of the dead cat in his mouth a trotted over to the puppy that lay motionless on the snow but it was breathing so that's all that mattered to him.

"Ventus!" Said owner of the name turned around to see the other wolves running up to him panting in exertion from the long run.

"Ven are you okay? You're bleeding," One of the brunette wolves asked concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay Terra but I'm not so sure about him," They all turned to the flaming Axel.

**Axel's POV**

Axel jumped the Saber that was holding down his mate sinking his burning claws in its skin causing it to roar in agony, they tumbled down to the snow with Axel on top as he wasted no time before the Saber to sink his fangs down into its jugular killing it instantly. Once he thought it was killed he dethatched himself from its bleeding jugular and hissed at the other Sabertooth that _was _going to help his friend but quickly took one glance at Axel and ran away like the ice age came back.

Axel smirked at his victory he finally scared off a Saber, which was never done before!

"Axel?" A timid voice that could only be said by Ventus rung though his ears calming him instantly, the heat coursing through him deteriorated, his claws went back to normal, and one blink his eyes turned back to green.

"Ventus! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Axel ran over to his mate nuzzling him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I am now…don't you ever scare me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to save him," Axel looked down at Ventus paws and saw a little blonde puppy lying there peacefully.

"Where did he come from?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Axel?" Ventus called walking up to his lazy mate in wolf form._

_"Hm?" Axel grunted as a reply also in wolf form laying on his back with his paws hung over Ventus rolled his eyes Axel could be so lazy sometimes._

_"I'm going out hunting coming?" _

_Axel yawned loudly his pearly white teeth showing before replying, "Na I'm just gonna stay here and sleep, I'm still kinda tired from last nights events," Axel smirked then yelped when a paw collided with his face._

_"You are the most grosses thing I have ever met!" Ventus growled and trotted away to the exit he was glad he was in his wolf form because if he wasn't he was sure he'd be as red as a tomato._

_"But you love me!" Was all he heard as he darted through the snow to the forest._

_"Sometimes I wonder how that happened," Ventus muttered. Ventus put his nose to the snow covered ground getting the scent of a doe not to far away and raced in the direction his mouth watering with anticipation ready to be rewarded. Once he saw the unsuspecting doe in the forest he crouched down low to the ground keeping his ears alerted and eyes trained on his target creeping ever so slow with practice ease._

_Five steps away..._

_Two steps.._

_And - __**BANG**_

_A sudden gun went off and the doe ran away he was about to chase after it when a brunette wolf carrying something in her mouth ran into his line of sight then out of no where some guy shot her in the leg now what Ventus could see as a puppy being thrown from her mouth he could hear her and the pup conversing. Seeing a shadow come closer with what looked like a gun shot the mother then turned on the pup Ventus ran to the gunman as fast as he could before it made contact with it right when the guns safety was being clicked off he pushed the man down when he heard the trigger being pulled as the bullet made contact, with the ground._

END OF FLASH BACK

"So that's how all this started," Ventus finished his explanation of how he saved him and to Axel's relief it wasn't a squirrel this time but an actual something worth saving!

"So what do we do with him?"

"Can we keep him? Pleeeesssseee?" Ventus begged while he gave Axel his award winning puppy dog eyes complete with a whimper that Axel just couldn't resist.

"Fine," Axel huffed.

"YAY!" Ventus jump on his mate even though his body protested with each move but he could care less, he licking his snout and tongue when Axel took his own out in a wolfish kiss then it started to get a little to heated for the others liking.

"Ahem! Uh, y'know it is _late_ and um…_cold_ I don't think pup should be out here in this weather don't you think guys?" Zack piped up shuffling nervously as the others nodded their heads. Ventus finally dethatched himself of off Axel to pick up the puppy but Axel stopped him when he was about to grab him.

"I got 'em," The other wolves bid their goodbyes as they ran back home, and it was just Axel and Ventus trotting home alone. After about an hour and a half they finally came to their den surrounded by brush, overgrown bushes, and with dear hide covering the entrance; they trotted into it going down a long rock hallway that opened up to a still burning fireplace with dear hide beds scattered all over the smooth rock floor.

"Do you know his name?" Axel asked as he put the pup down gently into one of the warm hides that was closest to the fireplace, it was the first time one of them said anything from coming back from the Saber's territory.

"I think it was… Roxas," Ventus answered as they both stood over the sleeping puppy.

"I guess were parents now, huh?" Axel said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Ventus replied and licked the side of Axel's face as he laid down on the right of Roxas and falling to sleep instantly. Following Ventus's lead, Axel laid down to complete the circle, both of their heat radiating off of both of them brought warmth Roxas tiny body.

The Next Morning…

Roxas woke up to very warm body's surrounding him thinking it was his mother he curled back into the heat taking a deep sniff he realized something

That wasn't his mother scent!

Roxas jumped up careful not to disturb the other wolves. How in the world did he get there? He swore he was with his mother! Then all of a sudden all those images came flooding back into his mind…

His mother died and some wolf almost died saving him, and this is probably where they took him.

He made up his mind right then and there. He was going to run away so others wont get hurt trying to save him, he already lost his mother and pack he didn't want others dying because of him. He turned around and saw light at the other end before he left he made sure none of the wolves had woken up when he was thinking he darted to what he hope was an exit; tripping on his own paws in the process. Finally he made it to the end crawling under the "heavy" (to him it was since he's only a puppy) deerskin running into the thick snow.

**Inside the Den…**

Ventus yawned loudly standing up while shaking his matted fur off he looked down to see Axel still sleeping like a rock with his tongue out but no Roxas, panicking Ventus turned around a whole 360 degrees and still no sign of him.

"Axel wake up Roxas is gone!" Ventus barked at his mate that only groaned and flipped over with his back towards Ventus.

"No sex…For a _month_," Ventus glared at the now fully awake Axel that jumped up at the word 'month'.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Roxas is gone we have to go find him!" Ventus ran towards the entrance with a confused and a half asleep Axel on his paws; he already walked into the wall about 4 times and cursed like a sailor when he jabbed his paw on a stray rock, he was pretty sure he'd have a concussion from constantly hitting into the rock walls.

Finally they made it outside Ven put his nose to the ground looking for a scent he did find one with Roxas tracks, a fierce and slightly odd wind blew through there fur Axel lifted his head to sniff the air for the cause of the odd wind that blew through said that the forest would warn the animals for sudden danger; he finally found the source making him let out a brutal growl.

"What is it Axel?" Ventus asked worriedly, Axel had the best nose around and the strongest too while Ventus was strong to but no one could compare to Axel, unfortunately, some other wolves had died when trying to make him 'Submissive' as if Axel is in that department to turn Submissive! He's a Dominate for crying out loud! Not saying that he hasn't been submissive before…That's for another time.

"Some hunter is wondering around here we have to get to Roxas before he finds him," Axel said and took off following Roxas's tiny paw prints through the snow with Ventus right next to him.

**Roxas POV**

Roxas just kept running, not even stopping to think about what he was doing or what he was going to do, he was in a of Think later Act now state of mind; feeling extremely tired from trudging through the thick and heavy snow he stopped to take a breath whilst eating some snow as makeshift water since that's all what snow is frozen water, but something in the back of his mind was telling him he was being watched. Oblivious and naïve Roxas kept on eating the snow throwing his instincts to the wind that pasted through-oaky that wind didn't feel right…Roxas snapped his head up looking around for such a unsuspecting wind, his ears on high alert…But nothing came, shrugging thinking he was being paranoid went back to eating the snow that was oh so interesting snow than his instincts practically screaming at him trying to make his stubborn limbs move but he stood fast not moving an inch only moving his head to drink the snow.

Until it was too late…

To be continued…

**~Saving Roxas**

**Vibes Myrkurs: Vibes of Darkness in Icelandic**

**Finally done this chapter! I was having war with this chapter, it just didn't want to cooperate :/ I still don't like this chapter it looks all thrown together! I don't blame anyone if I at least get one flame for this chapter I truly understand and grammar might be all stupid but I'm working on it…I actually think I went backwards when I was going forward with my writing after I took half of the whole month of not writing…**

**Axel: Yeah where were you?!**

**Roxas: I totally thought you dissed this story!**

**Phoenix: I'm sorry! **

**Sora: Give her a break would ya? She already used the whole day of writing this chapter up so be thankful.**

**Phoenix: Thanks Sora! :)**

**Sora: That's what I'm here for to bring light-**

**Phoenix: Okay no need to get into all the KH craziness Sora O_o**

**Axel: Love it?**

**Roxas: Hate it?**

**SR cast: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I'm back and I'm ready to start writing again X) OMG I'm so happy for those who reviewed, faved and followed THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D it means a lot! ^_^ **

**I have a question I'm starting on this new story that I haven't posted yet and its kinda like a AkuRoku horror story (I've been watching to many horror and ghost movies as of late) and So just tell me if you would like to read it or not so just drop a review and tell me and I will finish writing up the Prologue! Thanks! ^_^**

**Take22Tango: I know the Sabertooths I just couldn't resist lol! XD I'm glad you like Axel and Ventus character… I personally like Ventus's :3 I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad you thought it was interesting! XD hope you like this chapter! :D**

**P.S.: For those who have already read my other Saving Roxas this will probably be familiar but its changed. **

**On to the story!**

**~Saving Roxas**

**Axel&Ventus…**

Axel and Ventus ran for what felt like forever tracking the small prints until the sighted some human tracks a few ways away from Roxas's tracks slowly disappearing tracks as it started snowing again when they reached Xazinc Peak which wasn't far from hunting land and civilization. Ventus was becoming more and more frantic, panic and fear taking over Roxas scent as he became worried as for Axel was staying as calm as he could with the only working nose since Ventus picked up a squirrel scent thinking it was Roxas; he was worried, anxious, but calm all at the same time that was until they heard a loud but small howl.

"HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING ROXAS!" Ventus howled back and raced off in the direction of Roxas muffled howls with Axel trailing behind him. When they caught sight of Roxas struggling in a cage with a man locking the cage in place on a Snowmobile they barked warningly but the man merely ignored them, that's odd wouldn't the guy be shooting at them or something? They ran through a pair of trees but something clicked under there paws making them stop abruptly which was a grave mistake; a net with heavy weights on it was casted upon there small body's trapping them instantly.

**Roxas POV**

Roxas watched, as the net fell upon the other wolves one looking slightly familiar the other not so much. He still struggled he was determined not to let this person take him away from his habitat at all cost, but it was fruitless as his capturer got on this unknown vehicle that was making him cough a bit since he was right next to the exhaust tunnel; his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called desperately by the blonde wolf that was slowly disappearing away.

"ROXAS!" That's when Roxas remembered who it was before he blacked out again when the Sabertooth hit him.

"_Ventus!" Said owner of the name turned around to see the other wolves running up to him panting in exertion from the long run then everything went black in Roxas vision._

"VENTUS!" Roxas howled to the top of his small lungs coughing a bit afterwards.

"VENTUS HELP ME!" Roxas cried but he knew they couldn't help him they were trapped under the heavy net.

**Axel's POV**

Axel watched as his mate cried and screamed out for Roxas retreating form but what really caught his attention was fast running behind them, turning around as much as he could in the net a dark stormy gray wolf with black socks and black tipped tail and… black wings? Jumped over them with ease before moving its front paws before the back ones even touched the ground running in a plume of snow with its black wings spread gaining speed. Growling, Axel crouched down to the ground using his front paws and started digging no way was he going to let some winged-wolf and a human take his son! Yes his son! He finally accepted it since Ventus was so heart broken even though he was the one who suggested that he was family he really didn't considered it but he wasn't going to tell Ventus that.

"What are you doing?" Ventus croaked behind him still whimpering and Axel was sure if he were in his human form the whole forest would be flooded.

"I'm digging us out of here… you can help anytime," Axel said digging a bit more rapidly into the snow, Ventus nodded and crouched down to where Axel was digging helping him dig a bigger for both of them.

**Roxas POV**

They were gone. They weren't coming for him… Sighing Roxas stopped his struggling turned around so that his back was to the forest and his head towards his capturer with his ears limped over whimpering.

BARK

Oh great now his ears where playing tricks with him, he laid his head on the floor of the cage and put his paws over his ears trying to block out the barking.

GROWL-BARK

Wait… That sounded a little close to real Roxas uncovered his ears turning around and saw a dark stormy gray wolf… scratch that, a winged wolf coming after him flapping its wings gaining speed then it jumped its wings spread wide and disappeared, so much for a rescuer.

"D-DEMON!" Roxas heard a sudden scream making him jump then hit into the wall of the cage when the human stepped on the brakes, he looked past his captures back and saw the winged wolf crouched in front of them growling with (what he saw was a female) her sharp canines bared and wings flared. The human's shaking hand grabbed the shotgun that was in between him and the Snowmobile pulling it up to eye level, clicking the safety off and pulling the trigger with shaky hands. Roxas stared in awe when the winged wolf still stood not looking damaged at all then with a flash of black and gray the wolf pushed the unsuspecting human off, pinned him to the ground with her elongated claws seeping into the heavy clothing then finally to the flesh making the human cry in agony as she made her claws longer into his shoulder blades, with one quick move of both of her paws she severed the tendons effectively, but Roxas heard nothing all he could see was the human what looked like screaming but nothing came. The winged wolf backed off the unconscious human that was surrounded in a pool of red snow, with her bloodied front paws making red prints in the snow she walked up to the retreating Roxas that what she guessed out of fear backed into the cage's walls.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Nakkari, what's your name?" The wolf introduced herself with the most gentle voice he's ever heard aside from his mother of course, Roxas could see clearly what she looked like now she had big golden eyes with a black circle around her left eye and a blue Native American hand print on her right hip.

"R-Roxas," Roxas stuttered still looking frightful of the other wolf.

"Well, Roxas you probably want to get out of there, huh?"

"…Yeah… I guess," He was never a good talker when it came to girls he always got nervous, Nakkari elongated her nails in between the metal elongating them even more to penetrate he metal floor to the ground holding it in place, she opening her mouth and latched it on the top of the cage pulling upwards the bent "flimsy" metal pulled away with ease and Roxas bolted out as soon as it was opened back the way they came also trying to get away from the winged monster.

Letting a yelp escape him as he felt teeth grab him in the scruff of his neck pulling him off the ground, "It'll be much easier if we just flew there instead of running back," Nakkari muffled words said, there was no point in struggling because if she lost grip on him he would be a pancake so he stopped; he rather have no one scoop up his body parts.

**Axel POV**

Ventus was the first one to crawl out from under the net into a tunnel Axel dug through the snow he collapsed onto the snow with a sigh. His son was gone. Never coming back. Even if they did go to where civilization was where he probably be people will start to ask questions since Axel and Ventus are wearing summer clothes and the towns people are all bundled up like their in Antarctica or something; seeing the distress on his mate Axel walked over to Ventus licking the top of his head for comfort.

"I believe this is yours," A voice in front of them said they didn't even hear the snow crunch under the weight of the winged wolf, Axel and Ventus both bared their canines in defense.

"Don't get your tails in a twist I was just giving you back this little guy," The winged wolf dropped the little struggling puppy out of her mouth and smiled as he ran towards Ventus.

"VENTUS!" Roxas exclaimed Ventus ran to him half way and turning into a human scooping up the puppy in his arms happy tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into the blonde fur.

"Who are you?" Axel demanded none-to gently he wasn't the kind to be so carefree like Ventus was being.

"I'm Nakkari from Dyeishma Mountain," This Nakkari wolf introduced herself folding her big black wings against her body. Dyeishma Mountain was North-East and at least a week away from Xanzic Mountain, Dyeishma (1) actually means Dynasty in Helmitainian (2) they were the richest empire on earth but when the Ficheaians (3) burned down their city and slaughtered innocent people including the Emperor during the night they swore that no one was ever going to rule Dyeishma again.

"Uh-huh… I'm Axel this is Ventus. If you don't mind me asking, what are you? I mean it not everyday you see a wolf with wings!" Axel asked cocking his head to the side he couldn't help but think she was beautiful her voice was like melting butter and he swore he saw diamonds in her feathers.

"No I don't mind; I'm a Yiheian which means Wings Of Darkness in Chinese. Theirs only 8 of us around humans killed us off long time ago… We were considered to them Demons,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that thanks for bringing back Roxas here,"

"You're welcome I gotta get going so I'll see ya around," Nakkari said shaking off her snow-covered wings ready for flight.

"Yeah likewise."

"Thanks for saving me Nakkari," Roxas said shyly standing behind Ventus legs when Ventus finally detached himself from Roxas body.

"No problem buddy stay out of trouble 'kay?" Nakkari said smiling wolfishly at Roxas, Roxas said nothing but nodded at the winged-wolf.

"Thanks again Nakkari," Ventus thanked she nodded at him and ran to the clearing spreading her black wings and thrusting down hard against the earth to gain lift then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Now for your punishment," Axel said smirking evilly at the young pup baring his canines and earning a harsh bite on his ear by Ventus… When did he even change into a wolf any way's?

"Really? You just have to put your sadistic smirk on an innocent puppy don't you?" Ventus glared at him that could almost make a grown man cry but Axel was use to it as many times he did perverted things did he'd always get the same I'm-gonna-make-you-cry-for-your-mother glare so it wasn't ground breaking.

"Of course I do! He's the one that ran away so that his punishment! Sadism!" Axel claimed and running up to the others as they started walking away from him.

"Uh-huh rrrright," Ventus rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Five minutes later…

"I'm hungry," Roxas spoke up looking at his foster parents with his big blue eyes, Axel and Ventus just looked at him like he just grew another head.

What do you feed puppies?

**3 Weeks later…**

Ventus and his mate where fairing well with their new addition. It took some time for Roxas to warm up to them equally even though he jumped on Ventus when they saved him not to long ago, but he was still hesitant of really getting close to them in fear of getting them hurt again.

Not only that he was still grieving over his mother and packs death, they were the only family he had and now their gone, but what intrigued him more was when he asked his mother were his father was (since he barely remembered him) she would always tell him "He ran for paradise," and that was that. She never read into it a lot, but now he really wanted to know what the truth was about it.

"Venny?" The younger wolf called looking up at the elder with his big blue eyes shinning with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"What does running to paradise mean?" Ventus was taken aback from the question since a 4 year-old just asked him such a big question that he didn't think he needed to tell him anytime soon so that he would actually remember.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know where my father went that's all…Every time I asked my mommy where daddy was she just said he ran for paradise and I just wanted to know what it was," Roxas said solemnly as he looked down at his paws.

"Well, it's a place where you continuously run for what you want without a worry in the world,"

"Really?"

"Mm hmm," Ventus hummed stopping in his tracks in the snow and sitting down. He took Roxas out so that he could get some bearings of where he was and how to get back to the den if he ever got lost. "You wanna know something Rox?"

"What?"

"My mother is running to paradise too,"

"Really? Does that mean that your mommy and my mommy will be running together?" Roxas asked, his big blue eyes shinning in curiosity.

"Possibly…You wanna know something else?"

"Uh-huh," Roxas nodded and plopped himself down on his hind legs in front of the older blonde wolf.

"They are always looking after us no matter what, so if you ever feel alone you can always talk to your mother even if she's not here. I always talk to my mother at times and somehow I know she's watching over me, and she'll always be listening," Ventus told the younger, sometimes he can still feel her presence even if it was 7 years ago; somehow till this day he feels her around him.

_**Saving Roxas~**_

**Excuse any mistakes, I'm really sorry!**

**(1) (2) (3) I OWN THEM! Annd i made them up so yeah NO TOUCHY! **

**YAY a new character! One of my favorite OC, Nakkari (MINE). :) Sorry this chapter was so short I had to end it there so that the plot can finally get moving in the next chapter, probably a sucky ending though… I already have part of it written up I just have to… I dunno what I have to do! X( I hate putting Roxas in danger he's only a little puppy :( it'll end soon promise! Or will it? O_o lol! **

**Axel: Love it?**

**Roxas: Hate it?**

**SR cast: REVIEW!**

**Nakkari: And don't forget to leave a review about that AkuRoku horror story if you want to read it or not!**

**Phoenix: Thanks! See ya! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**GAAAAH! I'M SORRY! XO I have a reason for not updating *sigh… I got my things confiscated…Yeah not cool, so I had to go old school and write in my notebook :/**

**Takes22Tango: I'm glad you like the Pegawolf thing! ^_^ I was kinda worried after I put wings on a wolf that people would stop reading it, lol! XD I have no idea when I will come out with the AkuRoku horror story I'm still writing the prologue…Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Ern Estine 13624: glad you think it's getting good! This story is practically writing its self, lol!**

**I apologize for any mistakes or misspellings, I tried to correct some things but I'm tired its like almost 2 in the morning where I am sooo im going to bed.**

**Okay now onward! **

**Saving Roxas chapter 4**__

**2 months later…**

Roxas was growing more and more each passing day; he's grown very fond of his new parents. Today, he was going to meet Ventus friends little siblings at their den; Axel has been fairly busy keeping the rogue wolves out of his territory as of late, he's even been racing out of the den in the middle of the night and coming back with some gashes and what not.

Roxas and Ventus were inside the den playing around until a howl sounded from outside alerting the occupants inside stopping all motion.

"Stay here Rox," Ventus commanded as he trotted away to the opening of the cave. He would have taken Roxas with him but he could never be too careful of wolf howls now since a rouge pack moved in and was masking their howls as their friends to force them to mate, how they did it was beyond Ventus. Ventus trotted down the rock hallway to the opening, before he went out he sniffed around the deerskin to smell a scent wafting through and he instantly knew it was…

"Terra!" Ventus bolted out from behind the deerskin scaring the poor brunette wolf half to death and glomping the other sending them down into the slowly dissipating snow.

"Hey there Ven," Terra greeted as he nuzzled the others head against his.

"I haven't seen you in months!" Ventus exclaimed as he backed away from his best friend his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Yeah I've been looking for a mate now…But its so hard now since those rogue wolves came in," Terra growled, he remembered when he was charming a pretty female wolf that was about to submit to him until one of those horrid little flee bitten b-

"Axel has been marking around here so much I just want to jump his bones," You see, when males mark their territory it also leaves pheromones behind making there mates know where the territory is or get other wolves succumb to them…and lets just say Axel's is much more potent than any other wolf Ventus has smelled.

"Hey we have innocent minds here!" Terra yelled, just then Ventus remembered they _did _have innocent minds, he looked down to see three sets of eyes on him; one glaring gold, the other cerulean blue, and aquamarine.

"I don't think you met my little brothers. This here is Vanitas," Terra pointed to a little black pup, but he wasn't quite a pup per say he looked a little older.

"…hi," Vanitas said dully still glaring, with a I-don't-want-to-be here-and-if-you-talk-to-me-I-will-kill-you look.

"And this one is Sora," A little brown cinnamon puppy that had one ear flipped over with big blue eyes and one front left white paw.

"Hiya!" _Yep he was a pup about Roxas age too, _Ventus thought, annnd a little to cheery for his liking. Just imagine him with sugar, at that made Ventus shudder.

"And Riku he's not my brother he just came along," A small grey pre-wolf (see what I did there? Pre-teen pre-wolf lol! XD) with the aqua eyes sat next to Sora.

"Hello," Riku said politely.

"Hey there I'm Ventus call me Ven for short!" A chorus of "okay!" and "whatever" came obviously from Vanitas.

"You guys want to see Roxas?"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed instantly as he stood up his tiny tail wagging.

"Rox come here!" Ventus howled, few seconds later a tiny head popped out from the deer hid looking around cautiously before coming out slowly, then he just ran straight to Ventus and hid behind him.

"Yes?"

"There's people I want you to meet," Ventus turned around and grabbed Roxas from the scruff of his neck and sat him down in front of him.

"You guys this is Roxas, Roxas this is Terra, Vanitas, Sora, and Riku," Ventus introduced, Roxas ran back behind Ventus front leg to get away from the others, Sora had something else in mind.

"'M not gonna hwurt you," Sora said softly before stumbling over to the barricaded Roxas looking deep into the identical blue eyes before mischief shinned in Soras eyes. Poor Roxas didn't have time to react before he was tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled in victory, as he pinned Roxas to the ground. Roxas looked up with wide eyes as he began whimpering.

"D-don't h-hurt m-me," Roxas whimpered, Sora noticed this and backed off of him flicking his ears back while pawing at the ground with his head down.

"I'm sowwy," Now Roxas felt absolutely horrible for hurting Sora's feelings. He just wasn't really used to the foreign contact, it took a good long while for him to let Ventus and Axel touch him again after that other incident. Summoning up his dignity (like he had any anyways) he cautiously walked up to Sora and hesitantly rubbed his head against the other and Sora happily returned the gesture.

"Wanna be friends?" Sora asked, as he looked deep into Roxas eyes, while Roxas stared back at him. He didn't want friends because if he did they'd get hurt; and Sora was just too delicate to be told no so he took a chance.

"Sure,"

And thus the new beginning of a newfound friendship…or so they thought.

**Later that night…**

Roxas was exhausted from playing none stop with Sora that he didn't even want to eat but by Ventus and Axel's persistent nagging he finally gave in and ate. Ventus put him to bed right after he ate in a cozy warm deer hide in front of the fireplace. He meant to ask Axel something when he caught fire when saving him and Roxas but never got around to it; so now was the perfect time.

"Hey Ax?" Ventus called as he walked over to the older that was currently sharpening his claws on the stone floor.

"Hm?" He grunted flicking his ears forward to signal that he was listening.

"Do you remember when you save me from those Sabertooths?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember when you…Um…Caught fire?" Axel stopped clawing at the stone to stare blankly at the other.

"Um…I remember being angry but not on fire,"

"Then that's it then! You catch fire when you're mad!" Ventus concluded, as Axel just looked confused beyond belief.

"Ven you okay?"

"Yeah totally now that I know why you caught fire!"

"Ventus I didn't get caught on fire. I don't know what you saw or what happened that night-but maybe you got hurt more than you knew," Axel stretched during mid sentence then laid down putting his head on top of his paws sighing through his nose; he might have to get up and ward off more wolves tonight.

"But all the others saw it too! So it wasn't just me, Axel!" Ventus defended, Axel was slowly losing it with this subject.

"Ventus I don't want to hear about this again! So please just drop it!" Axel barked, he didn't want to force him into submission like that but enough was enough.

"But-"

"Ventus," Axel stood and growled threateningly, pushing him to let the subject go.

"…Fine!" Ventus gave in throwing his ears back at Axels' increasing growl going over to lie down next to Roxas. Axel sighed also laying back down, he knew Ventus wasn't going to let it go anytime soon, he thought that he contained his hidden power inside; but obviously he got to angry and released the burning flames that were cooped up in him for many years.

Now he wasn't so sure if he can keep it in again when his anger flares.

**12 years later…**

It's been 12 years…12 long years! It almost felt like yesterday in Roxas mind now he was 16 and proud! He's been with Axel and Roxas for 12 years, even celebrated his birthday even though he forgot it since he was so young they decided to have it on the day Ventus found him which was January 13th, Axel and Ventus have been the best parents he ever had since his mother died. Still, it was a sore subject to talk about sometimes but he'd been thinking of the good memories he barely remembered of her along with his new parents instead of the bad hurtful ones.

Sora had become his best "acquaintance" as Roxas would put it, he still didn't let them (including Vanitas and Riku) get to close to him in fear of something bad would happen to them. It was almost if he was cursed, that he got his father and mother killed, everything was his fault; he wasn't going to let that happen to the rest of them either. It's already bad enough he has Axel and Ventus close to him now, one thing he's good at is "acting" like he's their friend he wasn't ready (or ever be for that matter) let them in; in reality he wished he could, but fate was never on his side.

The Rouge wolves had planted themselves _permanently _on Xaznic much to the ones already residing on it dismay. Fights have been more frequent, and Terra's _still _single Roxas kinda felt bad for him…Couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it, even the Sabertooths moved higher up on the mountain to get away from the constant howling of a oncoming fight to begin, to get such a large predator out was extremely rare, if that's all the other wolves had to do was fight all the time to get the large cats to stop killing them they should have thought of that a long time ago!

Roxas sighed as he leisurely walked through the forest in his wolf form on a bright sunny Spring day…Much to Ventus chagrin, it took Roxas forever to ever go out and roam on his own with some help from Axel saying Roxas needed to do something more "outdoorsy" whatever that meant, he went out sometimes with his "friends" but Roxas had a hunch it was to get him out of the den so Axel can have some Venny time…Ahem, anyway, Roxas was to attend high school tomorrow with Sora, Vanitas, and Riku at Twilight Mountain High, Axel and Ventus taught him all of their knowledge of the human world's school requirements.

He also learned how to shift to his human form when he was eight, naturally, when there kind is born there born as pups (wolf form) not as a human baby. Not only that though he learned that Axel appeared to be in his early 20's in his human form but was actually 61, Ventus was around the same as Axel in appearance only he was 59…Epic mind blown. Roxas gaped at them when he first asked how old they were, granted, their kind stops aging at 22; he chuckled quietly to himself as he recalled the day he blew up at the couple…just 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ya know, I never asked how old you guys are, cuz to me you look like your 20," Roxas said out of the blue as he sat down on the cool stone floor in the den in his wolf form._

"_Oh right, I'm 59 Axel's 61," Ventus said casually. Roxas just stared at the pair; Axel was squirming around on the floor on his back scratching his back, probably not even listening to the conversation. _

"…_How in the world can…I don't…Wahh?" Roxas was beyond confused, how in the world could they be so old when they look so young? Aren't they supposed to look all wrinkly and grumpy like old people? _

"_Us Lýkos (1) stop aging at 22. You didn't know that?" Ventus explained as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world._

"_Uh…No?" Nope no one told him what he was at all not even his mother! Maybe because she wanted him to remember what he was when he was older, cause god knows he was a troublemaker with the attention span of a squirrel when he was little. _

"_Well, now you know," Axel said as he stood up and shook himself off, oh so he was listening._

"_Yeah…I guess so,"_

End of Flashback…

Roxas chuckled quietly to himself, he couldn't sleep for days with questions reeling through his mind but he soon let it go and went on with life; it was just how he was made. As he trotted through the forest an idea came to him, _Maybe I can go swimming or something, _he hadn't done that in a while so he turned around and ran to the big lake surrounded by trees and wild flowers. AS he came upon it he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a boy with the reddest hair ever with it spiking up in the back sitting in the grass, he first thought it was Axel but soon disregarded that thought for their scents weren't the same. This redheaded human had on a black shirt and tan shorts, he couldn't see what he was doing but by the smell of it, he was probably painting.

He would have growled to run the boy away but curiosity got the better of him as he silently walked up next to the spiky red head going unnoticed…Well that was until a growl reverberated behind them. Roxas jumped away quicker than lightning and hid behind a tree as he looked a wolf that he'd never seen before; a dark blue (almost black) wolf with a X across its snout, black socks, and an seven in Roman Numerals on his left leg shoulder in black…Odd.

The red head stood up abruptly drooping his painting on the ground backing away from the slowly inching wolf that cornered him to a tree, the wolf was about to jump him but Roxas jumped in while the other was in mid jump taking it to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Roxas growled baring his canines.

"Why are you protecting a human?! They're the ones that kill us off!" The wolf growled back. Roxas yelped and jumped off the wolf that bit his front leg but he wasn't going down that easily.

"Not all humans are like that and you know it!" He barked.

"Is that what you really think?" Roxas stood there and stared at him, that was a bad choice and he knew it but; what in the world was he talking about? Just the way he said it sounded like he knew something he didn't, which was probably true. The other wolf took this time and jumped Roxas pinning him to the ground biting anywhere he could as Roxas struggled under the wolf's weight the last thing he wanted to be was on the bottom. Roxas crouched his legs up to his belly and pushed outwards throwing the wolf off of him affectively while standing up shakily.

"Learn to know whom you defend in this forest," The wolf growled before he ran off, when Roxas was sure he wasn't coming back he collapsed to the ground panting with bite marks and scratches littering around his neck and legs. He tried to avoid getting into fights with these wolves but the wounds saved an innocent life.

"You okay there buddy?" A smooth voice said behind him startled Roxas as he tried to stand but failed. He actually forgot all about the boy, Roxas tried to stand again ignoring the ache in his legs as they protested against him standing wanting to be healed, he turned around staring at the boy in front of him.

"Will you be okay?" The red head felt a little stupid talking to a wolf but he some how knew he was listening. Roxas limped forward cautiously as the human stepped back out of reflex, Roxas knew that so he kept coming and rubbed his head on the boy's leg. Said boy stooped down and held his hand out to pet him, causing Roxas to throw his ears back and sniff his hand, he really wasn't used to people petting him, let alone a stranger!

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you, names Lea," This Lea person said softly, Lea really did look a lot like Axel the only thing that could tell them apart was that he didn't have the purple triangles under his eyes like Axel does. Lea reached again to pet Roxas head, this time he allowed it and met him half way rubbing his golden fur on his head against Lea's hand.

"Thanks for saving me,"

"Welcome," Roxas barked, it kinda scared Lea a little but he soon realized that he answered him.

"ROXAS!" A loud howl sounded from near the den, it sounded like it was Ventus.

"COMING!" He howled back.

"Looks like you have to go," Lea said as he stood walking over to pick up his fallen things putting them in his black backpack. Roxas whimpered a little he really didn't want to go home but he really needed to get ready for his first day of school; just the thought made his tail wag.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Lea said to the wolf bending down ruffling up his fur on Roxas head causing him to growl in annoyance, Axel did the same exact thing and it was super annoying. As quick as the hand was upon him it left as Lea stood up straight and walked off in the direction of civilization.

Roxas watched him as he left just making sure no other wolves where going to jump out and hurt Lea. With a sigh he trotted/limped his way back to the den where Ven was sitting down in his wolf form in front of the deer hide, as he got closer Ventus suddenly jumped up and ran to him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!" Ventus rambled on as he checked Roxas over for any life threatening bites. It appeared that he was bleeding from his left flank leg so that was probably how Ventus knew something was up as blood drifted through the air.

"Yeah I'm okay," Roxas replied as he limped to the deer hide pushing through as it swept over his form.

"What happened?" Ventus asked as he trotted next to him supporting Roxas body as it leaned against him unknowingly. Roxas didn't want Ven to go back on "protective mode" again, he was ready to explore and have his space, but he didn't like lying to his only parents, he never did! But desperate times call for desperate measures he knew he was going to regret it later but he wanted some freedom.

"I was chasing a deer through the forest and didn't realized that I jumped into a…err…Oh! I slipped into a bush that was covered in thorns, yep, thorns," Geez he really needed to work on his lying if he was going to get out of this alive, to his surprise Ventus actually bought it!

"Soo, where's Axel?" Roxas asked changing the subject as he licked clean his wounds.

"Out keeping the territory up," Ventus sighed dreamily as he laid down, _oh dear god, _Roxas thought as he realized what that sigh secretly meant. Lets just say Ven has been constantly flirting with Axel as of late, Axel didn't seem to mind he actually liked the flirtatious crazed Ven's attention when he went out marking his territory more than needed; that's also the reason he wanted to get out of the den more, because the sexual tension was just plain disturbing.

"Say, are you excited for your first day of high school?!" Ventus piped up after a long moments silence, in a way Roxas could wait and couldn't at the same time. It would be something he wasn't really going to be used to but he did say he want to get out more right? So this is the only way.

"Yeah, I guess so," Roxas said with a hint of doubt. One thing that was truly on his mind constantly was that if anyone was going to like him there, not that he wanted more friends he just wanted to fit in.

"You'll be fine, just be you and don't let anyone else change who you are inside," Ventus assured sternly, he seemed to pick up on the doubt in Roxas voice, he knew he was scared at his first day because people somehow knew he was different than the others and they didn't like that so they bullied him.

"Thanks Ven," Roxas smiled, he really did need that spark of inspiration.

Now he couldn't wait for his first day in the real human world…

_**~Saving Roxas**_

**(1) Lýkos: Wolf in Greek, pronounced: E-leecoss **

**So this is just really a filler chapter for the next one…I was going to put it into one chapter with Roxas first day but I wanted it separate plus I wanted to get this chapter done with cuz I've been gone too long! :/**

**So anyways PLEASE REVIEW I'll write faster I swear! :)**


End file.
